3000 Miles
by EvieWhite
Summary: Peggy Carter left for LA abruptly, leaving Angie Martinelli back in New York for "her own good". Now the SSR agent is beginning to wonder if distance necessarily equals safety and what exactly she's willing to do for happiness. What is the formula for love anyway and can Peggy figure it out in time? After all, the cruelest thing in this world is false hope.
1. Chapter 1

The LA sun beams down on my back hotter than usual. Beads of sweat drip down my neck, pooling slightly at my clavicle as i pound my fists against the solid canvas of the punching bag. There's something about a good workout that usually releases my frustrations but today my chest is only getting tighter.

Thomson is here, barging in with his over inflated ego and sense of superiority, ruining my investigation. He thinks I'll just give in, sweep the conspiracies under the rug just like he does to protect this false sense of security and get a pat on the back. He should know better by now!

I didn't leave my life in New York behind to get stonewalled. I'm here to catch murderers and stop corruption. I didn't leave Angie for this!

Oh god, Angie. She must be furious with me but, then again I don't think she has it in her to be angry with anyone for too long. Except Dottie, she hates Dottie Underwood with all her heart. Perhaps even as much as she loves me.

My fist connects with the bag harder the more I think about it. Angie wanted to come to LA. She begged but i wouldn't let her. Anywhere I go trouble seems to follow and Angie deserves to be safe and protected. She deserves a life free from fear, shame, and pain. She deserves better than me. Blood stains seep through the wrapping around my knuckles but I go at it again and again and again.

Angie loves me, she really does. I see it in the way her innocent face lights up around me, how she goes out of her way to care for me no matter what the trouble. She's seen all of me, after solving a particularly difficult case, after my run in with Dottie that left me with more bruises than skin, when I've had just a touch too much whiskey and can't stop yelling and crying about the war. She loves me despite my flaws and I've ruined it. Why do I insist on being such a damn idiot!

"Miss Carter!" Jarvis hastily puts down his tray of tea and rushes over to me, but I keep punching the canvas even as my eyes become cloudy with tears and sweat. "Good heavens, stop!"

Jarvis grabs my arms with surprising strength, forcing them to my sides. My chest is tight and my breathing comes in short, shallow gasps. "She deserves better, why hasn't she realized that yet?"

"What are you talking about Miss Carter?"

Jarvis lets go of me but I don't move. It's like all the stress and turmoil I've been experiencing is pressing down on my shoulders and gluing my feet to the ground. Tears drip down my cheeks only for me to furiously wipe them away. "The cruelest thing in life, Mr. Jarvis, is false hope."

I gesture to a letter on the table that is already worn from how many times I've opened it in the mere week it's been in my possession. Angie sprayed it with that perfume she knows I like; if I close my eyes and breathe in deeply enough I can still smell it.

Scanning Angie's slightly sloppy, sweet font Jarvis's expression turns to one of understanding. "Miss Martinelli."

I nod. "Angie."

Jarvis wraps me in a brief but comforting embrace. "You know where the telephone is Miss Carter, don't be afraid to use it."

"What if she doesn't want to hear from me?"

"Trust me, she does. If she loves you even half as much as that letter implies she wants to hear from you."

Without another word I place the letter in my breast pocket and retire to my room. I'm terribly conflicted. I miss Angie more than anything. She's the only person I want to talk to after a long day, the only one I want to confess everything to. I love her and I'm stupid for it but it's too late.

I thought keeping my distance would keep Angie safe, that maybe after a while of unreturned calls and unsent letters she could forget about me and move on. Stupid. Now I've only succeeded in hurting the both of us and I don't think I can make this right. My hands tremble as I unfold the letter one more time.

 _Dear Peggy,_

 _I hope work isn't keeping you too busy to write to me. They overwork you Pegs, and definitely don't value you enough. But if they are at least do something fun for me while you're there. See a show!_

 _The good-old automat hasn't given me a second to breathe since you left. It's just one jerk ordering breakfast after another. No one even orders tea anymore. We even stopped carrying any since our best costumer left. I miss her very much..._

 _Howard's house feels so empty without you here with me so I got us a cat! You like cats right? His name is Earl, like your earl grey tea. His favorite spot is the chair that you used to read in every night before bed. Sometimes, when i get home really late and I'm beyond exhausted, my eyes play tricks on me and I see you sitting there with old Earl on your lap._

 _When are you coming home Pegs? I want to be mad at you for leaving or at least not writing back but for some reason I can't. I just miss you so damn much it's pathetic. You don't have to write back though. I'm sorry I keep pressuring you to. It'd just be nice to know that you're still alive and thinking of me, but I know you are. I would be able to tell if you died, even from 3000 miles away i could sense it. Anyway, stay safe English._

 _All my love,_

 _Angie_

 _xxx_

 **AN:** so what do you think? chapter 2 should be up within the next week. I haven't written anything in a while and I'm trying to get back into the swing of it plus I just love these two. Reviews and helpful critiques are appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_A Few Weeks Ago:_

 _"Oh my god, Peggy are you okay?" Angie rushes over, cupping my cheeks in her small, soft hands. Her honey eyes scan the numerous cuts and bruises littering my skin._  
 _"I've never been better darling." I'm grinning so widely that it stings my face. "I did it Angie, I caught Dottie Underwood."_  
 _"Oh English." Angie flings me into a bone crushing hug but her voice is uncharacteristically soft as she caresses my back, holding me close. Her breath tickles my ear and sends shivers down my spine. "You're my hero."_  
 _We pull back in unison, our eyes locked. I'm afraid to breathe, or even blink, and risk breaking the spell that seems to be woven between us. The actress gently tucks a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "Angie..."_  
 _"You talk too much English."_  
 _Before I can fully register whats happening Angie's lips are on mine and they're softer than I ever imagined. My hands find her hips of their own accord and pull her even closer. We're locked in a heated embrace and everything else drifts away. Her skin feels like silk and her lips taste like cherries. "I love you Peggy Carter."_  
 _I love her too, oh god do I love her too, but it doesn't matter. I need to think about the consequences, about what a terrible idea this is even though I've dreamt of it since the day we met. But all that crosses my mind is the beautiful girl in front of me and how much I want to never let her go._

"Did you hear me Pegs? Pegs?" Howard snaps his fingers in front of my face and I'm finally startled back to the present reality. "Jarvis filled me in on the situation. I'm sorry about your friend. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Thank you Howard." Wilkes died yesterday. Another innocent person killed because of their involvement with me. He reminded me of Angie and his death reminds me that, as much as it hurts, staying away from her is the right decision.

"Try not to beat yourself up about it. I know how you get." Howard gives me this knowing look and I force a thin lipped smile. "So, I hear your soviet spt was trying to steal a pin the the Arena Club?"

"That's correct. I don't know how she and the communists fit into all this yet but it can't be good."

Nodding in agreement, Howard paces around the room. "Well Pegs it looks like there's only one thing to do; I gotta go join a club"

...

'Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure?!"

"I know what I saw Sousa, Chadwick is rigging the election."

"Alright, we'll get a warrant and raid the Arena Club, then we"ll tare it to the ground."

For the first time in a while a huge grin breaks out across my face. It feels good to be making progress again and have people on my side.

"Okay men, you heard her, gear up for a full scale investigation of the Arena Club! If we wait too long I'm sure they'll clean house so lets get a move on."

"Stop right there Sousa. What's going on?" Great, this is the last thing we need, Thompson coming in with his bulbous ego trying to put a halt to our investigation.

"It doesn't concern you Jack. Sousa runs this office, not you."

"I run every office Carter, and I can't have agents, like you, running around with their own agenda accusing some very powerful people of some very serious crimes."

"Agenda? What are you referring to?"

"You had a _special_ relationship with Dr. Wilkes didn't you? Well it's blinding you to the big picture."

I want nothing more than to tell him to fuck off but before I can get another word out, over a dozen men barge in and start taking our files. "Excuse me, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"Ah, you must be the agent Carter Jack has told me so much about."

"All good things I hope. And who are you?"

"Federal Government. And this case is now under our jurisdiction. The SSR has no further involvement effective immediately."

My fists clench at my sides and my teeth begin to grit. "Under what authority?"

He hands a piece of paper to Sousa who immediately looks infuriated and goes to the phone. "It's an executive order. Stand down Agent Carter. How are you enjoying your vacation anyway?"

"It was just lovely before you arrived."

He chuckles at my comment and his cold eyes turn to mine. "I'd be careful if I were you Agent Carter. Sure you seem like the kind of gal who can take care of herself, but what about your friends?" He gestures towards Sousa who is currently engaged in his own heated argument. "They might not be so lucky."

"Get out of my office."

"Yep, I'd definitely be careful."

As soon as I see him disappear with Jack down the hallway I dart out of the office to go find any shred of evidence that they haven't stolen yet. They can't get away with this!

"Peggy!" Sousa comes jogging over to me. looking around to make sure no one is watching, we duck into a stairwell. "Peggy, look what I grabbed." he discretely slips a biopsy jar out of his jacket pocket. "I managed to grab this from the lab. Now lets get out of here. This isn't over yet."

Sousa and I promptly leave the SSR headquarters and agree to meet in secret tomorrow along with Jarvis and Howard. I'm still fuming over the federal take over by the time I get to Jarvis and Anna's home. Immediately I can tell something is wrong. The couple is sitting at the kitchen table talking urgently in hushed whispers that go silent as soon as they notice me.

"Peggy..."

"What's wrong Jarvis?"

He looks to Anna for guidance which only makes my heart race faster. "There's a message for you dear." He voice is barely above a whisper.

My hands are shaking as I press the answering machine button.

"Hello Peggy, it's been too long. Ever since you left me in New York I can't stop thinking about you. I wonder what you're doing, who you're with, if you've figured me out yet. You're smart Pegs, you're the best there is. But I'm smart too and now I'm hear with someone who is just dying to talk to you!"

Dottie Underwood's voice pierces my chest and takes all the breath from my lungs. I know what's going to happen next but with all of my heart I hope I'm wrong. Dear god please let me be wrong.

"English?" Fuck. "Peggy it's me. Dottie's insane! She took me and I tried to fight, I really tried, but she took me. There's no windows and it stinks and I need you. Please Peggy, come save me. I love you English."

I can tell that the phone was ripped away from her and can hear Angie screaming in the background. "Come get your girls Peggy. We'll be waiting."

 **AN: thank you being patient guys and all of your favorites/follows, they really mean the world to me! Next chapter coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Just clam down and think this over Peggy. You don't want to rush into anything."

"Yes Miss Carter, perhaps it would be wise to contemplate your plan just a touch further."

"What's wrong with my plan Mr. Jarvis?" The look I give him makes him stare down at his toes instead of meeting my gaze, I'm distressed, pissed, and in no mood to be tested. We need to focus on getting my Angie back.

"It's a terrible plan." says Sousa matter-of-factly.

"An absolutely horrendous plan."

"It's a solid plan!" They both roll their eyes at my incredulous reply.

"Look Peggy." Daniel sighs as he leans against the desk with his arms crossed. He is genuinely concerned but also remarkably collected, which bothers me. "Do you really think charging in there guns blazing is the best option? You don't even know where Dottie took her. For all you know they could be on a ship back to Russia by now."

"No, no Dottie wouldn't do that. She wants me sooner rather than later and running back to Russia would only work against her plans. She wants to get inside my head and at this point I'm sure if she wants to be me, have me, or maybe a little of both."

"Well it looks like her plan is working! You gotta come at this from the best possible angle and to do that you need to be thinking clearly."

I know what he's saying, I really do, but Angie's life is on the line and we need to act quickly. Pacing back and forth through the lab only elevates my anxiety. "I just need her to be safe Daniel." Even I can hear the quiver in my voice.

My fellow agent puts his hands on my shoulders in a comforting gesture. "We're gonna find her Pegs. I promise."

I nod and try to compose myself once again. Howard enters the room and his exuberant energy, even in the bleakest of times, helps to boost my mood. "Alright Peggy, the jet is prepped and ready so lets go get your girl!"

The plane ride feels painfully long, even though I know Howard's jet is as fast as they come. I can't get to Angie soon enough. Thinking of what Dottie could have done to her in the mere 12 hours since I heard the message makes me sick. Angie hasn't had the easiest of lives but nothing could prepare her for the wrath of a Red Room graduate.

 _Think Peggy, think. Where did Dottie take her?_ It has to be somewhere that means something to the both of us, not just any trivial location, and it has to support torture no doubt. But I can't seem to think of anything other than Angie's sweet face and undoubtedly Dottie is counting on that while she is already planning 3 moves ahead. The chess match continues.

Howard lands the aircraft, albeit roughly, at his private hanger where Dottie and I came to blows not so long ago. Looking up I notice that the window is still broken and the fall looks far greater from here on the ground.

"We should stop at the mansion first. I got all kinds of goodies stashed there!"

I nod in approval towards Howard and follow my friends to the car, still lost in thought. Where could they be? Is Angie even still alive? No. No I can not think like that! A soldier like me should know that by now. There is no room for grief on the battlefield, it's not over till the last body hits the ground, and this is one war I definitely plan on winning.

The Griffith would be too obvious and the SSR too dangerous. Maybe my apartment where she killed my sweet, innocent roommate but then again Dottie would want something more intimate.

"Give me 5 minutes, I'll be right back." Howard grins his mischievous grin as he dashes up the stairs to find whatever weapons he's concocted this time.

"Does anyone else have a sudden craving for tea?"

"I'll take some. How 'bout you Peggy?"

I know they're trying to be helpful so I force a small smile and nod. "Tea sounds lovely, thank you Mr. Jarvis."

The man of many talents hurries off after returning the smile, leaving Daniel and myself in the foyer. He glances at me awkwardly out of the corner of his eye. "So Pegs, I didn't hear the recording, what did Dottie say exactly?"

He's suspicious. "Just that she has my friend and will kill her if I don't come find them."

"Why Angie though? Everyone knows how fiercely you protect your friends but why not go for the jugular and kidnap your mom or some other family member?"

"Because Daniel..." I had hoped not to have this conversation quite yet. I'm not blind to his affections for me and though I once briefly returned them my heart found a home with Angela Martinelli. "Angie is not simply a friend. She's special. For some time Angie and I..."

"Peggy look at this!" Howard interrupts me as he bolts towards us carrying multiple duffelbags and what appears to be a gigantic hair drier over his head. "This is gonna knock her socks off!"

Sighing, I look back to Daniel who seems slightly confused. "We'll finish this talk later."

"Alright so this bad boy can knock out an entire baseball team if you type in the right measurements."

"Time to gear up boys. We'll start at the likely scene of the crime and move on from there."

...

Angie's room at the smaller of one of Howard Stark's many mansions is in complete disarray. The whole house has been turned upside from top to bottom. Dottie was looking for something, the only question now is did she find it?

"Your girl must of put up one hell of a fight Pegs." Howard says like he's impressed.

I can't hep but grin at the comment. "Well she is an Italian from Brooklyn and we know very well how they can be."

"Yes we do."

We slowly pick our way through the house looking for any clues as to where they might have gone or anything missing but as usual Dottie has been a total professional. It's clear we'll only find something if she wants us to. Inspecting the bedroom further only worsens my fears. The photograph Angie had of the two of us smiling with our fingers locked and our lips way too close at 'the phone company's' annual Christmas party is smashed to pieces. Droplets of blood lead from the bed to the window and 2 movie tickets are laying perfectly on the sill. I know where she' taken Angie!

"Peggy we have a serious problem." Howard rubs his hands through his hair the way he does when he's out of ideas. "Dottie Underwood stole files on the super serum and the uranium bomb I had stored in the basement."


	4. Chapter 4

_My eyes flutter open and the delicious smell of bacon fills my nose, drawing me up and out of the warm bed that I've been sharing with my love, Angie. I look to the right and find that my partner is no longer next to me. Angie must be in the kitchen, hence the wonderful breakfast smell that's calling to me._

 _A light breeze from the wide open window tosses my messy hair around my cheeks and I catch a glimpse of my face in the mirror. Something is wrong. My lip is oozing blood and both my eyes are black, just like after my first run in with a particular Russian Spy._

 _I forgo sliding on slippers in favor of hurrying right to the kitchen. I need to find Angie, I need to see her sweet face and kiss her soft lips to know that I'm not still dreaming. I breathe a sigh of relief when I see her lithe figure in a thin robe standing front of the stove._

 _"Good morning sweetheart." I slowly move behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. "Smells delicious." I feel her relax into me and shake slightly as she chuckles. "I love you." My lips find her neck and leave a trail of kisses all the way to her ear._

 _"Aw, how sweet Pegs. I love you too." The voice that meets my ears does not belong to my darling Angie. I spring away from the woman in front of me until the back of my knees hit the kitchen table. "Whaats the matter darling, aren't you happy to see me?"_

 _Dottie Underwood grins with the eyes of a woman obsessed, pupils dilated and dangerous. For a split second I feel sorry for her and wonder who she'd be if the Red Room didn't craft a killer into her frame, but it goes away rather quickly as my concern for Angie grows. "Where is Angie and what have you done to her?"_

 _"Don't worry Peggy, I got rid of her for you! Now you can have something much better." I raise a questioning eyebrow and glare daggers at her. She has to be lying. "Me!"_

Screaming, I wake up from that nightmare in a cold sweat with my heart pounding in my chest. I can see the stars through my open window and try to focus on them while I gulp in fresh air. That was terrible! It started as the perfect morning, everything I couldn't let myself fantasize about coming true, then it got shattered by Dottie. I promise once I get Angie back I'll make things right, I'll stop fighting what's growing between us and we can finally be together and get the mornings we deserve.

For the rest of the night I lay awake thinking about Angie and wondering what life will be like after the war. Then again, I guess war is never truly over for a person like me. Maybe the point in life is to find someone worth fighting for?

Once the sun peaks over the trees I'm on my feet preparing to storm Dottie Underwood's base and 'get my girl back' as Howard has taken to calling it. I hide weapons in every possible spot on my person and can't help but grin when I'm done. The Soviet won't know what hit her!

There's a knock at the door and Howard calls out, "You up Peg? I'm gonna check the gear then we can get going."

"Yes, thank you Howard."

I step out of the room with a sense of urgency and hurry to the foyer where we agreed to meet. Jarvis and Sousa are already here chatting with somber expressions. "Good morning gentlemen."

"Morning Miss Carter."

"Morning Peggy."

I can tell we're all nervous and more than a bit anxious. I look around at my friends, men who would risk their lives just help ensure my happiness, and tears gather in my eyes. "Before we go I want to let you know how much I appreciate you all doing this. Dottie is no small foe, she's probably the most formidable enemy we've ever faced, and we are all well aware of what she's capable of. It's not too late to back out and I won't think anything less of you for it."

The three men, Howard having entered the room when I began, shake their heads no and set their jaws in determination. "We are going to do everything we can to rescue Angie and bring Dottie into custody."

"You can count on us Miss Carter."

Howard claps me on the back. "You know we're here for you through thick and thin Pegs, and now that you and Angie are finally together we got her back too. Plus this Dottie character is batshit!"

We all chuckle at that and begin to pile into the car with new found confidence. Remembering that I hadn't made Sousa fully aware as to the extent of Angie and mine's relationship my face gets hot and I quickly look back at him. He catches my gaze and grins. "Don't worry Peggy, Jarvis let it slip last night. I know why you were nervous about telling me but I really am happy for you. You and Angie are great together."

"Assuming that we both live long enough for this relationship to work."

"We're gonna get her. I promised, and you know I never break my word."

Howard parks the car about a block from the movie theater where Dottie released the gas that killed 50 people. She locked the doors and barred the windows, and watched in glee as innocent people murdered one another. It's since been abandoned and is now the perfect staging ground for her stand against me.

The four of us get into position, Sousa entering through the front, Jarvis and Howard at the rear, and me using a conveniently broken window. We've mapped the theater and determined that Dottie's ideal location would be the projection room on the second floor. That's where I'm heading. it's the boys job to set traps in case she tries to escape.

I move as silently and quickly as possible. Angie is so close, she's waiting for me to save her and it's killing me not to just sprint up there like the bull in a china shop that I am.

"No sign of Dottie near the ack." Howard calls over the wristwatch radios he's invented.

"It's all clear in the lobby too. Are we sure she's here?"

"Positive. Stay sharp."

The theater is in shambles. Broken beams and splinters of wood litter the floor and I carefully pick my way through them. Dottie is surely expecting me but at least if I'm quiet there could be some element of surprise. And we need all the advantages we can get.

As I get closer I can hear an eerie melody coming from the projection room. Classical Russian ballet music fills my ears but behind that blaring noise I can barely make out the sound of screams.


	5. Chapter 5

Every cell in my body lights up like a christmas tree. Rage and fear floods my senses, taking over my better judgement and encouraging me to surge forward towards the enemy. My face and hands feel white hot as I grip my gun tighter and kick the projection room door wide open.

"Dottie Underwood you are under arrest!"

The Russian woman is standing directly in front of me. She must have been waiting. Her eyes are like ice as she takes me in, but there's this sick twinkle behind them that makes my stomach turn. "Oh Peggy, you're no fun." She smirking at me, so damn proud of herself.

Looking past her I see my Angie with her hands strung up above her head with chains. Her toes barely reach the floor and her head is hanging low in unconsciousness. Most of her skin is exposed and long, thin, oozing wounds cover her back. "What have you done to her you monster!"

Dottie frowns like I've upset her and rolls her eyes. "No need to resort to name calling; I only helped her. She was too soft for you Pegs, to inexperienced, so I made her strong." My hands are trembling. "I've never seen you like this Peggy."

"What, utterly pissed?"

"No. Scared."

Without diverting my gaze from staring down Dottie I quickly turn my gun and shoot the radio that has been continuously playing that awful music. "I prefer smooth jazz."

The Russian spy seems pleasantly surprised and smiles coyly. "So is this it than? The great Peggy Carter is just going to point her gun at me and I'll go willingly without even a going away present?"

"I'll be sure to send it to your cell."

Dottie drops faster than I can respond. I fire the gun but it's too late and all the sudden her heeled foot comes around and round house kicks the gun from my hands. I lurch forward after her but she's already behind me, locking the only exit. "Can't have your idiot male friends interrupting us. Don't you know you're better than them?You can do so much better than this weak civilian too." She gestures towards Angie who is still completely out.

"You don't know the first thing about her!"

"I know that after only one day in my care she broke and spilled all your secrets. You, my dear Peggy, could probably make it three."

I have to grit m teeth to try and remain in at least some control of my tongue. "Is that your plan Dottie? You're going to torture me until I tell you everything you want to hear and then kill me?"

We're going at each other now, fists colliding and dodging advances. "Oh no Peggy, you're too special for that. I'm going to take you back to the Red Room. I've told you before, it's a shame you fight for the wrong side. We could do great things together, bring nations run by weak men to their knees! I don't want to break you Peggy, I want you all to myself."

Dottie's right hook catches my jaw and sends me flying back onto the control pannel. Blood rushes through my mouth and I spit bright red at her feet. Within seconds we're right back at it. I carefully slide a pocket knife down from the latch in my sleeve. She matches me blow for blow, the perfect dance, until I manage to get a good sized gash across the top of her forearm.

It seems to delight her. "Good move Peggy! Even though that wasn't playing fair... maybe I won't either."

Instead of swinging towards me Dottie grabs a pipe and raises it high above her head to bring down on Angie. "No!" This is by far not my preferred method of attack but it will do in a pinch. I hurl my knife and it sails through the air, sticking into Dottie's hand with a resounding thud making her drop the pipe.

She doesn't scream out in pain, just looks at me in surprise and slams her bleeding fist into Angie's stomach. Angie heaves from the impact, coughing and sputtering. Her honey eyes flutter open. "Peggy?" Her voice is gravelly from lack of water and strain but it's still full of hope from seeing me.

"Don't worry darling, I'm going to get you out of here."

"Don't lie Peggy!" Dottie punches Angie again, across the face this time, and I feel my body respond to the rage. I tackle her to the ground, trying desperately to get the upper hand. Dottie slams her head hard on the floor. Blood speckles her dark hair.

A bullet whizzes directly behind my head starling me enough to allow Dottie the opportunity to fill us over so that she's on top. There's a bullet hole in the locked door and I can barely make out Howard yelling. Dottie punches me in the jaw but I call out anyway. "Don't shoot, you could it Angie!"

"Good girl, I want it to be just me and you when I win."

"You'll never win!" Angie screams with conviction. Dottie snarls at her and in our distracted state I manage to reach between us.

The assassin whips around back to me with wide eyes. "Oh my Peggy, I didn't think you were ready to give into your desires for me just yet." She grins in glee.

"Fuck you Dottie."

Her teeth find the crook of my neck and bite, hard. My stomach churns but I have to take advantage of the position we're in. With a skillful twist I reach my hand even lower and grab the tiny gun Anna Jarvis fashioned to a garter. "Get off me Dottie Underwood. Like I said before, you're under arrest."

I hold the pistol firmly against her chest and the Russian spy stops moving. "Well done Peggy."

She slowly gets up and I scramble to my feet as well. "It's over Dottie."

"It'll never be over." Her smug expression sends shivers through me. Why do I believe her?

Just as I'm about to cuff her the large doors explode in a plume of smoke and there's Howard smiling proudly with his giant hair drier. "Don't worry Pegs, back up is here!"

Sousa and Jarvis point their guns around the room but the smoke is still heavy. When it clears Dottie Underwood is no where to be found. "Help me get her down!" Angie is my first priority.

Howard manages to undo the chains around her wrists and Angie collapses into my arms, muscles too weak and sore to do anything else. She winces as I wrap my arms tightly around her but her tears are those of relief, no pain. "I knew you'd come Peggy."

I hold Angie close and kiss the top of her forehead. "I'm sorry Angie." tears sting my eyes. "I'm so so sorry."

"Hey, you still talk to much English." She cups my cheek in her sweaty, blood stained hand and smiles at me sweetly. Love and comfort and passion are all conveyed in the curve of her lips as they meet mine. "You're my hero."

 **AN:** thank you to everyone who has taken this ride with me and stuck with this story! You guys are the best and I appreciate every fave and follow. I think I'll do a short epilogue and if there's enough of a demand maybe a sequel. Thank you!


End file.
